gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Shigechiyo Izumi
aged, ? |death_cause = Pneumonia |death_place= Tokunoshima, Amami Islands, Japan }} was a Japanese supercentenarian and, according to Guinness World Records, became the person with the greatest authenticated age in the world after the death of Niwa Kawamoto, also from Japan. Assuming his claimed birth-date is correct, he would have attained an age of 120 years and 237 days, older than any other recognized male, and be the second-longest lived human ever, second only to Frenchwoman Jeanne Calment.The Guniness Book of Records 1999, p.102, ISBN 0851120709 He also holds the record for the longest working career for a person, spanning 98 years. He was recorded as a six-year-old in Japan's first Census of 1871. Izumi's wife died at the age of 90. He drank brown sugar shōchū (shōchū is a Japanese alcoholic beverage often distilled from barley or rice), and took up smoking at age 70. He began his career in 1872 goading draft animals at a sugar mill, and retired as a sugarcane farmer in 1970 at the age of 105. He attributed his long life to "the Gods, Buddha and the Sun." He stood at 1.42 meters (four feet, eight inches) tall, weighed 42.6 kilograms (94 pounds) and lived through 71 Japanese Prime Ministers. He died of pneumonia after a brief hospitalization at 12:15 GMT, the same day as Jeanne Calment's 111th birthday. Izumi was the last recognized surviving person of the 1860s, the only male to live at least 116 years and the longest holder of the "oldest living person" title. He is also one of only two people (the other being Jeanne Calment again) verified to live past their 120th birthday, although subsequent research has cast doubt on the verification.Asahi News Service APRIL 6, 1987, MONDAY JAPANESE EXPERT DEBUNKS IDEA OF 'VILLAGE OF 100-YEAR-OLDS' LENGTH: 391 words DATELINE: TOKYO A Japanese expert on aging says reports that the oldest Japanese man died earlier last year at the age of 120 are false -- he was only 105. The true age of Shigechiyo Izumi, who died in February 1986, was discovered through research in his family's registration records, says Toshihisa Matsuzaki, director of the Department of Epidemiology at the Tokyo Metropolitan Institute of Gerontology. At an April 4 meeting of the Japan Association of Medical Sciences, Matsuzaki also denied there is any village in the world made up mostly of people well over the age of 100, including a Japanese village with such a reputation. There is no such thing as the village of centenarians, Matsuzaki says. The village of Yuzurihara in Japan's Yamanashi Prefecture has a reputation as the home of many old people who go about their daily work with the vigor of those much younger. But Matsuzaki says statistics show that of the village residents over the age of 65, fewer of them are 90 or older than the national average. The village is dubbed as a senior citizens' village only because many young people left for the city, he says. Matsuzaki also casts doubt on other villages in the Soviet Union and Equador that have similar reputations. He says there is no one age 110 or older living in a village in the Georgian Republic of the Soviet Union known as the home of the world's oldest people. He says half of the village residents claiming to be 90 or older gave false ages. Matsuzaki quotes a Soviet medical researcher as saying, It is a fairy tale that people 130 or 140 years old exist. Matsuzaki suspects that Georgian men may have reported false ages to escape military service. One reason he is suspicious is that more men than women are 100 or older in the Georgian Republic, in contrast to global statistics that show four times as many women than men reach that age. Citing research done by American scholars, Matsuzaki also labels a myth the idea that the village of Vilcabamba, Equador, has many residents well over 100 years old. Matsuzaki quotes the scholars as saying that all the people over the age of 90 gave the wrong age and that those who claimed to be over 100 were actually 86 years old on the average. The age claimed by one person would have made him five years older than his mother, Matsuzaki says. Following his death, Mamie Eva Keith became the world's oldest person. For more than 20 years after his death every person with the title of the world's oldest living person was female until Emiliano Mercado del Toro became the world's oldest living person on December 11, 2006. But in Guinness World Records 2011, they found out that his age was a hoax. He really died at age 105. Now, the oldest man ever was 115. See also * Aging * Lifespan * List of the oldest people * Longevity claims (for information on competing, but unsuccessfully verified claims of longevity) * Longevity myths (for information on far-fetched claims of longevity) * Oldest people * Senescence * Supercentenarian * Jean Teillet (the oldest man in the world at the time if Izumi's claimed birthdate would not be not correct) References de:Izumi Shigechiyo et:Shigechiyo Izumi es:Shigechiyo Izumi fr:Shigechiyo Izumi it:Shigechiyo Izumi ja:泉重千代 pl:Shigechiyo Izumi pt:Shigechiyo Izumi fi:Shigechiyo Izumi Category:1865 births Category:1986 deaths Category:Japanese supercentenarians